You Wanna Bet?
by CSIsnickers101
Summary: Catherine and Warrick have a bet going that there must be something going on between Nick and Sara x


You Wanna Bet?

Disclaimer - Unfortunately I don't own CSI or any of the actors in it. :'(

A/N: Well, I told you I'd be back. This time it's sort of just a bit of pointless fluff, that goes no where at all, well, actually, you'll just have to wait and see. But anyhow, this is solely dedicated to BrokenDaisy. She rocks, and she knows it. Happy One Year Anniversary! I hope you like this =)

"Do you think something's going on with them two?" Catherine asked as she and Warrick sat at the table watching Nick and Sara on the sofa.

"What do you mean?" Warrick asked, for clarification.

"You know, do you think they're together?" Catherine asked.

"Nick and Sara? Nah," Warrick shook his head. "I mean, sure it's obvious he likes her but he's never told her how he feels."

"Maybe he has," Catherine insisted. "Just look at them."

And Warrick did, discreetly.

"Screams long term relationship to me," she added. "Don't you think?"

"I don't know," Warrick shrugged his shoulders. "He would have told me. They would have told us. If they're together, what do they have to hide?"

"I don't know, but something is definitely different between them," Catherine stated. "And Sara's been so much happier recently, and when I asked her who he was, her smile could have lit up a room."

"Ah, but did she say it was Nick?" Warrick raised his eyebrows.

"No, no, not in so many words, but…," Catherine stuttered.

"Ha. Precisely. She may be in a relationship, just not with Nick," he insisted.

"I'm telling you, she's dating Nick," Catherine argued.

"You wanna bet?" Warrick asked.

"Definitely," Catherine nodded.

"I bet you twenty bucks they're not seeing each other," Warrick announced quietly.

"Twenty? Try a hundred," Catherine insisted.

"That sure, huh?" Warrick smirked. "Well, I hope you have that hundred with you 'cause I'm gonna find out for sure today."

"Bring it on," Catherine chuckled.

"Warrick. Warrick," Greg whispered loudly. "Warrick!"

Warrick turned around to find Greg gesturing for him and Catherine to go to him in the layout room where he'd set out his paperwork. Warrick rolled his eyes and he and Catherine went to see what Greg wanted.

"What's up?" Catherine asked.

"I couldn't help but notice you looking over at Nick and Sara. What do you know that I don't?" Greg asked.

"Just look at them and tell Warrick that I'm right and they are so obviously dating," Catherine instructed, as she walked out the room again.

Greg raised an eyebrow at Warrick. "Seriously?"

"Just what do you think? Are they… together?" Warrick asked.

"Sorry, man, but I gotta agree with Catherine. She's the Catherine to his Grissom," Greg stated, after a few moments of observation.

Warrick just glared back at him.

"What? It's true. If they aren't already sleeping together, it's up to us to make that happen, to get them together," Greg decided.

"Who, Grissom and Cath or Nick and Sara?" Warrick questioned.

Before Greg could answer he found himself, along with Warrick, watching Nick and Sara interact again as Sara stood up and left the room.

"Ooh, I wonder where she's going?" Greg said, wondered with a teasing tone in his voice. "To take a pregnancy test?"

"Stop it, Greg," Warrick insisted. "Nick would have told me if they were…"

"Having sex?" Greg guessed. "Our friends are banging behind our back. It hurts, I know."

"Stop being so childish," Warrick snapped. "You're just jealous."

And he walked away before Greg could argue further.

"Hey, gorgeous," Nick smiled as he followed Sara into the locker room, closing the door behind him.

"Are you stalking me now?" Sara questioned.

"Nope, not at all," he smirked as he moved in behind Sara, glancing around to make sure they were alone before wrapping his arms round her waist and pulling her towards him.

"Nick, no," Sara warned as Nick began kissing her neck.

"What?" Nick asked, feigning innocence.

"You know what," Sara insisted. "So stop before you get too carried away."

"Aw, come on, Sar. Live a little," Nick teased.

"Someone will catch us," she argued poorly as she spun in his arms to look at him.

"Walk away then," Nick shrugged, making no attempt to move from in front of her.

"I would, if you weren't pinning me to my locker," she insisted.

"Oh, so I am," Nick smirked before leaning down and capturing her lips with his.

After a few seconds he pulled away but was taken by surprise when Sara kissed him before he could move in again. And so they stood there, Nick's hands up against her locker to keep her right where he wanted her and Sara's hands making their usual way along his arms to play with the hairs at the nape of his neck, kissing like if they were to stop they'd both spontaneously combust. They were getting into a habit of just kissing like that. Although, in the privacy of their own homes things normally always went beyond 'just kissing' unless for some reason they needed to control themselves. Like right at that moment.

"We should stop," Sara stated half-heartedly when she finally pulled away, breathing heavily.

"You don't sound all that convincing," Nick raised his eyebrows suggestively.

"We should stop, for now," Sara corrected herself with a glint in her eye. "You just wait till I get you home…"

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry to interrupt," Grissom stated, somewhat annoyed as he swung open the locker room down and found two of his CSI's in a rather compromising position.

"Grissom, it's… it's not what it looks like," Sara insisted as she and Nick swiftly moved away from each other.

"Oh it is. But I don't particularly care about that now. Right now, a 14 year old girl has been raped and murdered, and her body just discovered. So if you two are not too busy in here I'd really rather appreciate it if you could investigate what happened. If it's not too much trouble, that is," Grissom insisted firmly.

"Griss, we're…," Nick started.

"I don't wanna hear it. Just get to work," he stated and slammed the door behind him as he left.

Nick bit his lip.

"Don't you dare," Sara warned. "This is not funny."

"Just a little bit," Nick smirked.

Several hours later:

Sara took a deep breath before knocking at Grissom's door.

"Come in," his voice boomed from inside.

Sara could only hope he'd forgiven her for getting very personal with Nick in the locker room. Something she wasn't all that proud of, by the way. She prided herself on her ability to have some self control. But since being with Nick all her self control had flown out the window. And up until now she hadn't really cared.

"Hey," Sara said softly as she stepped inside his office.

"How did your case go? All wrapped up?" Grissom asked straight away, skipping pleasantries.

"Yeah, it was the girl's friend's step dad," she stated.

"Good. Paperwork done?"

"Almost, just wanted to update you," Sara answered.

Grissom nodded. "Good work."

Sara smiled lightly and made a move for the door, letting out a low breath she hadn't realised she'd been holding. It was a relief to know he wasn't too angry with them, or at least he didn't seem it.

"You can do better, you know," Grissom commented, speaking before he could stop himself.

Oops, Sara had been hopeful too soon. "What did you just say?"

"You can do better, Sara," Grissom repeated.

"I don't know if you've noticed, Griss, that I've only dated idiot scumbags up until now," Sara stated, getting defensive.

"So you and Nick are dating?" he raised an eyebrow, almost sceptically.

"Yeah, I suppose we are," Sara smiled proudly. "You got a problem with that?"

"If this thing between you and Nick…," Grissom started.

"Thing?" Sara raised her voice a notch or two. "It's called dating. Say it with me, date-ing."

"If this thing between you and Nick effects your work then I'll have a problem with it," Grissom continued, paying no attention to what Sara had said.

"Well, it hasn't so far," Sara insisted.

Grissom looked at her quizzically.

"Oh, did I forget to mention this isn't a recent development? We've been together for weeks, months even. It's not my fault you haven't noticed," Sara explained.

"And you didn't feel the need to tell me?" Grissom asked.

"Nope, why would we? Our personal lives have nothing to do with you," she informed him.

"It has everything to do with me when you two are caught making out on company time," Grissom protested.

"Caught? You make it sound like what we're doing is wrong," Sara insisted, feeling hurt. "It isn't. Okay, sure, we shouldn't have been doing anything in the locker room besides getting our kits whilst we were on the clock. It won't ever happen again, I promise. It was just this one time."

"It should never have happened in the first place. I thought you two were more professional than that," Grissom sighed. "I've half a mind to report you both for this."

"What, seriously?" Sara scoffed.

Grissom nodded.

"Come on, Grissom, don't play that card. You can't threaten me with Ecklie. I'm not a child. I'm a grown women and can do whatever I want," Sara snapped. "And that includes kissing my boyfriend whenever I want."

Grissom cringed at the word. Boyfriend? Really?

"Is that it? Are you jealous or something?" Sara asked, a sudden burst of confidence evident in her voice.

Grissom didn't answer, averting his gaze from her and suddenly finding the floor very interesting.

"That's it, isn't it? You're jealous. You're jealous of Nick," she chuckled, almost bitterly. "You know, that's actually quite funny. You had your chance and you blew it. I'm with Nick now, end of story."

"You can still do better," Grissom argued, finally finding his voice again.

"No, I can't. You know as well as I do that Nick is a great guy. Hell, he's way more than that," Sara stated.

"What about his reputation?"

"Blown way out of proportion. Everyone has a past. And besides, I don't care what he used to get up to," she hissed. "He's a grown man now. A man that I love."

The colour faded slightly from Grissom's face as Sara's words sank in and shock registered inside him.

"Yep, I love him. And I know that he loves me," Sara stated.

She waited a moment for Grissom to says something else but he didn't, so Sara slowly began to back out of his office, wishing she'd never even came in.

Grissom let out a defeated sigh as Sara made it to the doorway.

"Oh, and by the way, he's amazing in bed," she added, making sure she definitely, with out a doubt, had the final word.

And she left Grissom alone in his office to mellow over what had been said, her own words still ringing in his ears. Little did either of them know someone had been listening in…

"Hey, Cath," Warrick smiled, as he found her lingering in the corridor. "You still sure about this bet? We can call it off if you've changed your mind…"

"Oh no," Catherine shook her head. "I'd like to double it. I'm feeling lucky."

"Double it, eh?"

"Yeah, or instead of paying me two hundred bucks, you could take me out for breakfast," Catherine suggested.

"You're on," Warrick smirked. "Do you know where that new diner is that just opened? If not, find out. You're taking me there when I win."

"Cocky, aren't you?" Catherine pursed her lips.

"Well when you're as confident as I am about this then you'd be cocky too," Warrick stated. "I'm so gonna win."

"Oh, I wouldn't be so sure," she insisted. "I have my sources."

Meanwhile:

"Sara?" Nick asked, as she barged past him and slumped down on the sofa in the break room.

She sniffled and ignored him.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Nick again, sitting on the arm of the sofa and placing a hand of her shoulder.

"Grissom," Sara stated simply.

"He give you grief about us in the locker room?" Nick guessed.

"And then some," Sara sighed. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Do you want to go home?" Nick asked. "Shifts over and I finished our paperwork."

"Yeah, I'd like that," Sara smiled. "But only if you'll come with me."

"Don't I always?" he smirked and took her hand. "I'll drive?"

"Sure. Let's go."

A short while later:

"Hello," Warrick answered his phone after the second ring.

"You wouldn't believe what I've just seen," Catherine stated.

"No way?" Warrick questioned. "When?"

"Literally, just now," Catherine answered. "I saw them getting out Nick's Denali…"

"Wait, you followed them?" Warrick interrupted.

"That doesn't matter," she protested. "I saw them getting out of Nick's Denali and going inside Sara's apartment. Somehow I don't think Nicky's going in for a beer and a movie."

"A first time thing?"

"Oh no, looked way too cosy in my opinion. They've clearly been seeing each other for weeks, easily," Catherine commented, smugness evident in her voice.

"Really? That long and we hadn't noticed?" Warrick asked, sceptically. "I'm not convinced."

"Either way, someone owes me breakfast," Catherine stated.

"I guess I do. Tomorrow after shift?" Warrick suggested.

"Sounds good."

Thank you for reading. What did I say at the start? Pointless fluff, if you can even call it that, but I actually loved writing this and am very happy with the outcome, threw in some YoBling for good measure. Hope you liked it, Bee. And everyone else too. Review please.


End file.
